


Looking Out For You

by hyacinth (Lexa_Alycia)



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Close Calls, Comedy, F/F, Romance, Romantic Comedy, but i presume nothing, i have been told this is humorous, idiots to lovers, skara rights, slapstick comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa_Alycia/pseuds/hyacinth
Summary: Luz sees Amity and falls for her. Hard.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Boscha & Skara, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Skara (The Owl House), Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter
Comments: 117
Kudos: 230





	1. Head Over Wheels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theatrical72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrical72/gifts).



> Happy (belated) birthday to Theatrical72! Thanks for being a wonderful beta reader and co-writer :))  
> Thanks to incoherent_icarus_works and tiredandjaded for beta reading! <3  
> Title inspired by this great song [here](https://open.spotify.com/track/1lpLrlyweOShEKXT1bpcDd?si=JWDI7iAvTkWgZiua6X_4IQ).

Luz was running late. She was running  _ very _ late. She had slept through all three of the alarms she’d set for this morning. And now-

“Gus!” Luz wheezed. “Let me use your bike!”

Gus whipped his head around from where he’d been chatting with Willow. They had been about to go inside the library to work on homework.

“What’s going on?” he asked, reaching inside his pants pocket to pull out his key.

Luz bent over, hands on her knees, panting heavily to catch her breath. She winced as she exhaled, the stitch in her side aching uncomfortably. She swallowed, her mouth dry, and shifted the backpack slung over her shoulder.

“I.. need to use... your bike..” Luz repeated, running a hand through her tousled hair. “I have a presentation worth 25% of my grade in 10 minutes and I’ll never make it across campus without it.”

Gus’ eyes widened and he scrambled to toss Luz his keys, which she caught clumsily.

“It’s locked at the bottom of the steps-- you know what it looks like.”

Luz nodded.

“Good luck!” Willow called as Luz turned and hobbled back the way she came.

After she unlocked the bike, Luz quickly clambered on and turned it in the direction of Clawthorne Hall. Her legs ached from running to catch Gus before she missed him, but she’d just have to push through it. Her professor was an asshole, and had warned the class that if anyone was late their grade on the presentation would automatically drop an entire letter grade. 

Luz began pedaling, weaving through the throngs of students making their way to their own classes. Hopefully she’d arrive with enough time to clean up her disheveled appearance. She half-expected her professor to dock points if her appearance wasn’t up to his expectations.

There was a pleasant breeze in the air, which felt especially refreshing since summertime was around the corner. Besides feeling tired and exhausted at 8:00AM in the morning, things were turning around. She would soon arrive at class, present her work, and then sleep to catch up on all the hours she’d spent editing her film project. 

Luz was halfway to Clawthorne Hall when she saw her.

As she picked up speed, Luz noticed a girl around her age walking down the sidewalk. Her eyes--  _ what color were they? _ \-- were trained ahead. Luz couldn’t help but stare as the girl came closer. Mint-green hair, ripped black jeans, and--  _ was that an Azura t-shirt _ ? When she passed by, Luz whipped her head around, half hoping the girl would see her too. 

But all she saw was the back of the girl’s head as the distance between them widened. Luz frowned, and redirected her attention in front of her. 

Only to crash into a trash can. 

“Woah!”

Luz flew off the bike and landed in the grass with a thud, her head slamming hard into a tree as her body rolled to a stop. She let out a groan as her ears began ringing and spots appeared in her vision. She tried to sit up, but her body felt leaden. 

Dazed, she briefly recalled her (very important) presentation.

_ I’m so screwed. _

Luz wasn’t sure how long she lay there in the grass, but after some time the ringing subsided, although her head still pounded. Luz’s vision was still hazy, but she made out a figure kneeling down at her side. She blinked. Familiar mint green hair streaked with brown, and warm amber eyes came into focus. A thought fleetingly crossed her mind.

_ Pretty. _

“Are you okay?” The girl asked.

“I am now,” Luz mumbled.

“Huh?”

The fog in her mind cleared, and Luz felt her face flush. 

“Nothing!” Luz’s voice cracked. “I- uh, should be going now!” She tried to sit up but a hand on her shoulder gently pushed her back down.

“Judging by your dilated pupils, and how long you’ve been laying on the ground you could have a concussion.” The girl removed her hand from Luz’s shoulder and folded her hands onto her lap. “How are you feeling?”

Luz furrowed her eyebrows, struggling to collect her thoughts.

“Head hurts, and my ears were ringing for a little bit but that stopped. Um, my vision also went hazy for a bit.” Luz pressed her lips together. “But that doesn’t matter. I need to get to class now.”

The girl huffed.

“Don’t be ridiculous. You’re not in any condition to be going anywhere right now.” She shook her head, then tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 

Luz watched her speak, entranced.

“Hey,” the girl said, and prodded her on the shoulder. “Did you hear me?”

“No,” Luz admitted. “I was distracted.”

The girl’s cheeks pinked, and she looked away momentarily.

“Oh.”

Luz felt her own cheeks heat up, her words finally sinking in.

“Uhhh...” She scrambled to find something to move the conversation forward, but came up with nothing. Then she realized she didn’t even know the girl’s name.

“What can I call you?”

The girl finally looked back at her, expression still abashed.

“Amity. You?”

“Luz.”

Amity nodded, a smile forming at the corner of her mouth.

“I have no classes today, so I can help you get to the wellness center.”

“Are you sure?” Luz asked, tone uncertain. “You don’t need to go out of your way to help me. I’m sure I can make it there myself.”

Amity rolled her eyes.

“Yes I’m sure,” she said with a frown. “I don’t feel comfortable leaving you out here.”

“Oh.”

Amity stood up, dusting off her pants before she offered her hands to Luz. Luz took them and Amity slowly pulled her upright. Luz swayed on her feet, before Amity wrapped an arm around her waist and led her back to the sidewalk. Luz couldn’t help but sneak glances at her companion.

“You’re pretty,” she stated matter of factly. Then her words caught up to her brain, and she fumbled for words. “Uhhh, pretty cool! Yeah, cool. The coolest!”

Amity stumbled before regaining her balance.

“Thanks,” she managed.

As they reached the sidewalk, Luz noticed Gus’ bike on the ground next to the trash can that had done her in. It looked intact, so that was a good sign. She tried to move towards it but Amity stopped her. 

“We can come back for it later.”

“We?” Luz asked.

“Uh, yes?” Amity swallowed nervously, then she backpedaled. “If that’s okay with you? I can just drop you off at the center and go! Whatever you want!” She winced as her voice cracked.

Luz grinned.

“We can come back!” Her smile fell as she remembered her class. “Oh god, I totally missed my presentation. My grade’s going to tank.”

Amity frowned.

“Surely the professor would understand?” 

Luz shook her head as they walked down the sidewalk, towards Miyazaki Medical Center.

“I wish,” she scoffed. “Professor Atrox is heartless.”

Amity cringed.

“Oh, I’m familiar. I had him last semester. He’s horrible.”

Luz sighed.

“Well, I can always retake the class next semester.” She shot Amity a grin. “Hopefully someone else is teaching it.”

“Or...” Amity paused. “I could help.”

“What do you mean?”

“My parents have funded some of his research,” Amity explained nervously, biting her lip. “I think he would be more willing to listen if I came with you and helped explain what happened.”

“Really?” Luz stopped in her tracks and took Amity by the shoulders. “That would be amazing!”

“Um, yeah.” Amity nodded, pointedly avoiding eye contact. “I’m sure everything will work out fine.”

Luz squealed and pulled Amity into a hug, squeezing her tightly. 

“Thank you thank you thank you!” Luz pulled back and smiled widely. “You’re the best!”

“The best,” Amity agreed, stiff as a board.

Luz looped an arm around Amity’s shoulder and this time took the lead towards the medical center. When they arrived, Amity waited outside while Luz went to get checked in. It turned out Luz had a minor concussion (her mamí would not be pleased, and Eda would probably laugh at her when Luz told them how she managed to get it). She was provided a set of instructions to ease her recovery, as well as approval for academic accommodations. 

The walk back to Gus’ bike was quiet.

Or maybe awkward was a better word for it.

There was a tension between them, and both of them knew it. 

Yet, Luz and Amity were too nervous and shy (respectively) to act on it.

They came to a stop five feet away from the bicycle. Luz turned to Amity and clapped her hands together, as if it could break the atmosphere. 

It didn’t.

“So! We made it!” Luz pumped her fist in the air, immediately regretting doing so.

Amity nodded.

“Looks like we did.” She shuffled on her feet. “I guess I’ll see you around?”

“Yes!” Luz would have nodded enthusiastically, but didn’t want to jostle her head again. 

She settled for extending her hand to Amity, belatedly realizing that both her hands were sweaty. But it was too late to retract the gesture. Amity shook her hand, and Luz realized her new friend had small hands,  _ cute! _

Luz shot Amity a pair of finger guns as she walked backwards towards the discarded bike.

“Uh, Luz-”

As Luz winked, she bumped into the trash can (now upright) which had come back to bite her. Her hands shot out behind her, and she steadied to the plastic container before it tipped over again, and she embarrassed herself further.

She gave Amity a weak grin, and knelt down to pick up the bike from the ground. Luz made to get on before Amity interrupted her.

“Luz, I don’t think riding it without a helmet again is a good idea.”

Luz slowly lowered her leg back to the ground, and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

“Right.” Her grip on the handle tightened. “Thank you. For that, and well, everything.”

Amity gave her a warm smile.

“Anytime.”

They stood there staring at each other for a good minute or so until Amity could fidget with her hands no longer.

“I guess I should be going, I have a meeting with a professor soon.”

“Oh!” Luz blinked. “Right. Okay, well, bye then!”

Luz turned and speed walked away from the girl she’d collided with a trash can for, carting Gus’ bike with her. Her heart was thumping erratically in her chest, her breathing was unsteady, and her damned hands were  _ still _ clammy. Eventually, when she managed to make it back to the library and reunite with her friends, she realized something.

She forgot to get her number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's okay Luz, we've all been there.
> 
> Skarscha Zine info: [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1kreJHAjg7Igt9V5V0qS5UpuKjx-SongGUc6DFnOpbD8/edit?usp=sharing)!


	2. Full Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity can't catch a brake.

Amity was pacing. Again. 

Boscha was not amused. She watched with growing exasperation as Amity made rounds back and forth across their shared dorm room, like an anxious cat. Her friend had been going at it for over fifteen minutes now, a new personal record. 

“Do you think we should ask what’s wrong?” Skara whispered in her ear.

Boscha hummed contemplatively, glancing down at their entwined hands. If she knew anything about Amity, it was that saying the wrong thing at the wrong time was the equivalent of poking a sleeping elephant. Once upon a time, when she’d been a more immature person she might have done that sort of thing just to mess with her friend. But seeing Amity in this frazzled state outside of final exam season was slightly unnerving, so she decided to cut her some slack. 

“Let’s wait.”

Skara nodded and relaxed against her, resuming her idless Penstagram scrolling. Boscha shut her eyes and leaned against the wall, deciding a nap sounded pretty nice right now, but then Amity finally decided to stop pacing. 

Amity let out a frustrated groan, dragging a hand through her hair before unceremoniously flopping onto her bed. After a moment, she said something, but her voice was far too muffled by a fluffy pink pillow to be heard clearly. Boscha let out a defeated sigh, lamenting her stolen nap, and mentally prepared herself for the worst. 

“What was that, Ams?”

Amity shifted, turning so that she was no longer eating her pillow, and faced her friends. 

“I forgot to get someone’s number.”

“So? Can’t you just get it later?” Boscha asked.

“No! Because I don’t know when or where I’ll see her again!”

“Ah,” Skara chimed in, her eyes still glued to the phone screen. “You’re upset because she was your type, right?”

“No!” Amity huffed, though her face turning beet red indicated otherwise. 

“Keep lying to yourself Ams, but it won’t make you feel better,” Skara chirped back cheerily. 

Amity grumbled some less than savory words under her breath. 

“What was that?”

“I said you’re not being helpful.”

“She is, you just don’t like what she has to say.” Boscha pointed out. 

Amity scowled at Boscha, who was long used to her friend’s looks of disdain, and met her gaze with a raised eyebrow. Skara, having become bored of social media scrolling, tucked away her phone and decided to engage in the conversation more fully.

“So!” Skara waggled her eyebrows. “Tell us about her.” 

“No.” 

“Amity.”

“Fine.” Amity forced herself to sit upright, but kept her pillow hugged close to her chest. “We met, um,” she hesitated, slightly embarrassed by the story if not for herself then for Luz. 

“Are you going to get to the point or what?” Boscha asked impatiently. 

Skara poked her in the ribs without looking, and Boscha let out a squawk of indignation that made Amity snort. Feeling a bit lighter, she loosened her death grip on the pillow and relaxed her shoulders.

“She’s uh, really pretty.”

“We got that.” Boscha smirked. “You wouldn’t have been pacing otherwise.”

Amity threw a pillow at her, but Boscha caught it easily, and tucked it behind her head to rest against. Skara stifled a chuckle at Amity crossing her arms with a huff.

“C’mon Amity, don’t be shy.” Skara leaned forward with a conspiratorial grin. “I promise I won’t let Boscha make any more comments.”

“You can’t promise that,” Amity and Boscha protested in unison.

Skara turned her head and whispered something into Boscha’s ear. Boscha’s eyes went wide and her face turned blotchy red as Skara backed away with a satisfied look on her face. Amity scrunched her nose in begrudging approval, it didn’t take much for her to put two and two together.

“Okay. Fine.” Amity sighed. “Her name is Luz-”

“Luz?!” Skara interrupted. “I know her!”

“Uh, are you sure?” 

Skara nodded and snatched her phone off the bed, tapping into it with fervor.

“We were in the same art class last semester.” After pressing one last button, Skara glanced up and threw her phone across the room, right at Amity.

“Skara!” Amity hissed, reflexively catching it. “You almost hit me in the head!”

The phone crackled with audio.

“Hello?”

Skara grinned as Amity paled.

“I think you have bigger things to worry about right now.”

Amity fumbled with the phone as Luz continued speaking.

“Skara, you there?” A pause. “Gus, I swear if this is another prank call I-”

“Luz!” Amity cleared her throat. “Hi. It’s Amity. From earlier today?”

“Oh, hey!” Luz replied cheerfully. “Uh, I guess you know Skara?”

“We go way back,” Amity answered while subtly flipping off her friend with her free hand.

Skara and Boscha snickered as they watched Amity try to carry a conversation with Luz.

“I bet she won’t ask her out,” Boscha whispered.

“I have faith in Ams.” Skara grinned. “You’re on.”

“Oh, cool! So what’s up?” Luz asked. 

“I uh, was wondering if you still needed help with Atrox?” Amity waved off her friends who were mouthing lines for her. “I know you got academic accommodations, but Atrox can still be an ass to deal with.”

“Hmm, I haven’t gone to see him yet. Do you wanna come with me to his office hours tomorrow at noon?” 

“Yeah I’m free then.”

“Great! It’s a date.”

Amity’s mouth dropped.

“What-”

“Meet me in front of Bauer Hall, bye!”

Luz hung up and Amity was left staring at her phone, completely dumbstruck.

“Ha! I was right!” Boscha smirked.

Skara poked her in the side again, and Boscha yelped, which was enough for Amity to snap out of her stupor and level a scowl at them.

“That was entirely unnecessary.” She tossed the phone back at Skara, who caught it and slipped it into her pocket. 

“We’re just looking out for you.”

“No you’re not. You just enjoy making me suffer,” Amity grumbled.

“You do that all by yourself.” Boscha leaned into Skara, her eyes slipping shut to take a long awaited nap. “We just sit back and enjoy the show.” 

A pillow flew across the room, smacking her in the face.

\---- ---- ----

Amity let out a sigh as the door closed behind them, and shielded her eyes from the bright afternoon sun.

“Well, that could’ve gone better.”

Luz turned and gave Amity a bewildered look.

“What do you mean? He agreed right away to let me redo the presentation next week!”

“Yeah, but now I have to explain to my parents why Atrox is coming by for dinner on Sunday.” Amity ran a hand through her hair. “There’s a reason they haven’t seen him for a while.”

“They’ve been busy?” Luz asked.

“No, they just despise him.”

Luz scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

“Why do they fund his research then?”

"He has some dirt on them that would make the company look bad.” Amity snorted. “He's effectively blackmailing them, and it's hilarious." 

Luz frowned.

“...Isn’t that a bad thing?”

“Nope.” Amity shrugged. “Just wait til you meet my parents. You’ll understand then.”

Luz stared blankly at her for a few moments until Amity realized what she had said.

“Oh!” Her eyes widened and she launched into a rambling explanation. “Not- not like that! I mean, um, unless you’d want to- but trust me you don’t!”

Luz burst out laughing as she watched Amity scramble for words. 

“Relax, I was just surprised, is all.” Luz smiled. 

Amity smiled back and they just looked at each other for a few moments, until Amity’s phone pinged loudly with a notification, startling them both. She gave Luz an apologetic look as she slipped her hand into her pocket to retrieve her phone and opened the message.

_ Skara: ams! how’s the date going? ;) _

As Amity readied herself to reply, her phone chimed twice in rapid succession.

_ Bozo: Have you made out yet? I have money riding on this. _

_ Skara: -_- _

Luz appeared over her shoulder.

“Ooh, who’s texting you?”

Amity let out a squeak in surprise and fumbled with her phone, nearly dropping it as she whipped around to face Luz. 

“Just my friends. Nothing important.”

Luz nodded and Amity quickly tapped out a reply before silencing and pocketing her phone.

_ Amity: Boscha broke your ukulele three months ago :)) _

“Do you need to be anywhere right now?” Luz asked as soon as Amity met her eyes again.

“No, I’m free all day,” Amity replied, a hopeful lilt to her voice. 

“Great!” Luz bounced on her feet nervously. “Would you want to grab lunch together?”

“I’d love to.” Amity smiled.

“Cool! Follow me!” 

Luz led the way to the top of Fiji Hill, where the parking lot was. As they walked, they fell into casual conversation, swapping stories and recounting past classes. 

While Amity had felt nervous to see Luz again, and help her negotiate with a professor no less, things had gone smoothly once they striked up a conversation about their shared interest in  _ The Good Witch Azura  _ (prompted by her t-shirt from yesterday). The nerves faded away as she allowed herself to relax. So by the time they reached Atrox’s office, she had been smiling widely and teasing Luz for her questionable bike riding skills. 

They reached the top of the hill and Luz bolted over to an electric golf cart situated by the entrance of the lot. She slipped into the driver’s seat and patted the seat next to her invitingly.

“Hop in!”

Amity stopped right in front of the cart.

“How do you even have this?”

“Oh, I’m working as event staff for alumni reunion week.”

Amity made to get into the cart but paused.

“Should you really be driving?” At Luz’s taken aback expression she rushed to explain. “I mean, I’m sure you’re a great driver, but you did get concussed yesterday.”

Luz waved her off.

“Don’t worry Amity, I feel fine.” 

Amity bit her lip, but complied and slipped into the passenger seat next to Luz. Unlike her friend, she put on her seatbelt. The golf carts couldn’t go faster than 15 miles per hour, but it was better to be safe than sorry. And if anything happened, she would be there to help Luz drive. 

“Let’s roll!” Luz inserted her key into the slot, unlocked the emergency brake, and stepped on the gas pedal.

The cart began rolling backwards down the hill. 

“Woah!” Amity gripped the edge of her seat tightly as they picked up speed.

She turned her attention to Luz, who was staring at the wheel in disbelief.

“That wasn’t supposed to happen,” Luz said numbly. 

Amity blinked. Once. Twice. 

Maybe this hadn’t been the best idea after all.

They rolled over a speed bump and Amity barely repressed the urge to scream in terror.

“Luz!” Amity hissed. “Do something!”

Against all odds, Luz didn’t panic. She stomped hard on the brake pedal, and the golf cart came to a jarring halt. Luz winced as her head jerked back, a dull throb reminding her she had a concussion. Once Amity’s heart rate had lowered considerably, she turned to Luz again.

“What happened?” she asked breathlessly “Why isn’t it working?”

“I don’t know!” Luz threw her hands in the air. “It worked just fine on the way!” She rubbed a hand over her face and gave Amity an abashed smile. “Sorry about that. I get it if you’d rather walk to get lunch.”

Amity shook her head.

“No! I’m sure we can figure this out!” She maintained her death grip on the plastic seat beneath her. “How hard can it be?”

Just then, Amity noticed a spider making its way up Luz’s pant leg. Her eyes widened.

“Luz, you got a little something...” Amity gestured towards the spider, and Luz gasped.

“Gah!” Luz jumped out of the cart and frantically dusted her pants off. Once the spider flew off, she sagged in relief. “Thanks for-'' She glanced up, only to realize the golf cart was halfway down the hill.

“AMITY!” she yelled, taking off after her friend.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all downhill from here, folks.
> 
> Sing Me to Sleep chap 4 coming soon!
> 
> Skarscha Zine info: [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1kreJHAjg7Igt9V5V0qS5UpuKjx-SongGUc6DFnOpbD8/edit?usp=sharing)!


	3. Shit Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is the ideal sapphic date. You may not like it, but this is what peak wlw looks like."
> 
> -anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to incoherent and jade for beta reading! Y'all made this infinitely better, and for that I am forever grateful. Enjoy!

Amity was not having a good time. 

The seatbelt would  _ not _ come undone, no matter how much she wrestled with the clasp. The cart was only picking up more momentum as it traveled downhill, and at this point she wouldn’t be surprised if this was how she met her end.

“AMITY I’M COMING!” Luz shouted, racing after her. 

She didn’t make it very far. Luz tripped over an untied shoelace and face planted, making Amity wince as a plume of dirt rocketed into the air. 

The cart flew over another speed bump, and Amity’s stomach dropped at the sensation of being temporarily airborne.

“C’mon, c’mon c’mon!” she muttered to herself agitatedly, finally wrenching the buckle open as it snapped in half. 

She threw the seatbelt off over her shoulder and leapt into the driver’s seat. Amity slammed on the brake just as a scream erupted from behind her. Keeping her foot on the pedal, she twisted her head around to see a girl sprawled on the ground, looking winded and startled. 

Amity was about to open her mouth to apologize when Luz finally appeared, out of breath and heaving for air as she leaned against the cart. 

“Amity... I’m so glad... you’re okay...” She clutched at her side. “Wow I need to exercise more.”

Amity blew a stray strand of hair out of her face, as she took in Luz’s disheveled appearance.

“Yeah you do,” she agreed, grinning when Luz shot her a fake-wounded expression.

“Excuse me!”

Luz and Amity startled, turning their attention towards the new voice.

“If you’re done flirting with each other,” The girl rose to her feet unsteadily, though Amity couldn’t see any visible wounds on her. “We can discuss the terms for compensation.”

Amity raised an eyebrow.

“Compensation? For what?”

“Don’t play dumb.” The girl rolled her eyes and gestured towards herself, waving her hands emphatically. “Compensation for the emotional distress you caused me!”

Luz gave her a weird look.

“Nothing happened.”

“Your girlfriend nearly ran me over!” the girl fumed.

Luz and Amity blushed, and began talking over each other.

“We’re not-”

“She’s not-”

“Shut up, both of you!” the girl hissed. “The level of disrespect you’re showing me right now is sickening.”

Luz gave her a blank look, while Amity glanced at her distastefully which made the girl even more pissed.

“Don’t you know who I am?!” she asked haughtily, placing a manicured hand on her hip.

“...No?” Amity answered while Luz shook her head.

The girl grit her teeth and balled her hands into fists, barely containing her fury. There was a bulging vein on her forehead Amity was certain would pop any moment now.

“Prudelphina Phrenemay, heir to Phrenemay Pharmaceuticals,” she spat. “The Phrenemay family has supported this institution for generations.” She narrowed her eyes. “Mark my words- you will suffer the consequences for almost killing me!”

_ Phrenemay? _

Something clicked, and a small smile found its way to the corner of Amity’s mouth.

“Luz, fix the cart. I got this.”

“Uh, are you sure?” Luz leaned in close. “Prudy seems a bit unhinged. Might be better to make a run for it while we can,” she whispered.

“Trust me.”

Luz nodded hesitantly, and got into the cart from the other side, reaching across and pressing her foot on the brake so that Amity could climb out. 

She walked over to Prudelphina, who was red faced and tapping her foot, obviously waiting for some kind of response. Amity crossed her arms, taking a relaxed stance. If she wanted to pull this off she’d have to keep her cool.

“Phrenemay.” She gave her an icy smile. “Let’s chat.” 

“You might as well start groveling now.” Prudelphina scowled at her. “Who knows? I could be more forgiving if you do.”

“Oh please,” Amity scoffed. “I don’t have anything to apologize for. You on the other hand, are acting like a complete buffoon for no reason. Unless...” she paused. “This is how you normally are, which honestly doesn’t surprise me.” 

Prudelphina let out a choked gasp, and raised a hand to her chest in genuine offense.

"How dare you!” she screeched. “You nearly killed me with that golf cart!" 

"And you nearly killed me the moment I laid eyes on that hideous thing hanging off your shoulder, but you don’t see me yelling about it."

Prudelphina unconsciously touched her exorbitant cheetah print handbag, holding it defensively to her side. 

“I’ll have you know that I’m a legacy student- which means I have access to connections in all the right places,” she replied curtly with a nose upturned towards the air. “I can have you thrown out of here faster than you can say ‘tuition hike.’”

Amity cocked her head, placing a finger to her lips in mock-contemplation.

“I’m surprised you can even pronounce a three-syllable word like ‘tuition’, but rest assured I’ll be fine given that my parents serve on the Board of Governors.” She bit back a laugh at seeing Prudelphina’s dumbstruck expression, and schooled her expression before continuing. “So think again Phrenemay, as hard as that might be, because I could have  _ you _ thrown out faster than you can say ‘pretentious asshole.’”

Prudelphina fell silent. And for a moment, Amity relaxed, believing things were settled. Just as she turned to walk back to Luz, who was still fiddling with the golf cart, Prudelphina spoke.

“Listen,” she said, her voice strained considerably. “I have been having a very difficult day-”

“What happened?” Amity asked. “Was the clearance rack at Banana Republic all sold out?”

“-and  _ this _ has only made it worse,” she pinched the bridge of her nose. “I’ll allow you to go freely, only because I have an urgent appointment to get to.”

“I was planning on leaving regardless of whatever you had planned,” Amity retorted. “Now, why don't you hurry on down to the circus?” she quipped, ignoring Prudelphina’s enraged sputtering as she turned heel. “They can’t start the show without the clowns.”

Amity allowed herself to smile fully as she made her way back to Luz, finding joy in the angry clicking of Prudelphina’s heels as she stormed away. 

She raised an eyebrow when she finally reached Luz, who had crammed herself underneath the golf cart to do damage control. Amity made sure the emergency brake was on, and crouched down next to her friend’s legs.

“Any progress?”

Luz sighed and wiggled out from under the cart. She wiped her forehead, beaded with sweat from the hot afternoon sun, and Amity’s eyes couldn’t help but follow the motion.

“Not at all,” she grumbled. “I picked up a few things here and there from my friend Viney about cars, and everything seems to be in the right place.”

“Well, this is a golf cart,” Amity said matter-of-factly, standing up to examine the dashboard controls. “It’s probably something different than what you’re used to.” 

Her eyes landed on the key, still in the ignition. A thought struck her, and she slid into the driver’s seat and reached over to grasp it.

“...Luz, did you ever turn the key?”

“What?” Luz scrambled to her feet. “Of course I did!” 

Nevertheless, Amity turned the key, and the golf cart sputtered to life. To make sure things were in order, she pressed the gas pedal, causing the engine to rumble loudly. 

There was an awkward moment of silence, before Amity finally turned to Luz.

“Maybe I should drive us to lunch.”

“...Okay.” 

Luz climbed into the cart from the other side, Amity released the emergency brake, and then they were off. The smell of burnt rubber and injured pride hanging in the air were the only remnants of what had come to pass on Fiji Hill.

“How did things go with Prudy?” Luz asked, breaking the silence.

Amity grinned as she turned a corner.

“Quite well, actually.”

“Really?” Luz rubbed the back of her neck. “She seemed like... a lot to handle.”

“Oh believe me, she definitely was,” Amity chuckled. “But she’s nothing compared to the idiots that I have to deal with at my family’s galas.”

“Galas huh?” Luz rapped her fingers against the armrest. “Sounds fun.”

Amity snorted.

“If you’re a shareholder looking to network, maybe.” She drummed her fingers in the steering wheel. “For me though, they’re always boring and draining,” she paused. “Except for when my siblings decide to pull pranks. One time, they hijacked the DJ’s playlist and changed the music from classical orchestra to EDM. It took my parents two hours to change it back.”

Luz laughed, and Amity glanced at her out of the corner of her eye before turning her eyes back to the road. About five minutes later, they rolled to a stop outside of the university’s main mess hall. Amity turned off the engine and faced Luz. 

“I’m giving you back the keys, but no more driving until you recover, got it?”

Luz rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

“Got it.”

Amity handed her the keys, and Luz pocketed them as she climbed out of the golf cart. She stretched her arms, and suppressed a yawn. It had been a wild day so far, with asshole professors, downhill runs, and pompous peers. But as she watched Amity step out of the cart she couldn’t help but think that she’d do it all over again, just to spend time with her.

“Ready to go?” Amity asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Yup!” Luz bounced on her feet, eager to finally eat.

They walked into the mess hall and split up to grab lunches of their choice. Luz made a beeline for the grill, where she ordered a vegan burger. Amity on the other hand waited in line at the sandwich bar, wanting to order a spinach wrap. Luz waved to her from across the room, motioning that she was going to find a table for them, and Amity gave her a thumbs up.

Luz slid into a booth, and rubbed her hands together in anticipation as she eyed her meal. She picked up her burger and was about to dig in when she remembered Amity was still waiting in line. Deciding it’d probably be better to wait, she set her burger back down and took out her phone to occupy herself. There were several notifications on the screen from her friends.

_ Willow🌳: Sooo _

_ Willow🌳: How’s the date going? ;) _

_ Gus🦑: luz, it’s totally okay if you throw up from nerves!! trust me, i’ve been there 🤝 _

_ Gus🦑: and if you run out conversation ideas, talk about the latest paranormal sightings!!! _

_ Willow🌳: ... _

_ Willow🌳: Gus, we want this date to go well.  _

_ Gus🦑: i know! which is why luz should break the ice with our vlog squad videos! _

_ Gus🦑: you know what they say! people who ghost hunt together, stay together~ _

_ Willow🌳: Literally no one says that. _

Luz smiled to herself and readied a reply when someone slid into the seat across from her. She looked up, expecting to see Amity.

“Hey Luz! It’s been a while.”

“Skara?” Luz tucked her phone away. “What are you doing here?”

“What?” Skara raised an eyebrow. “Can’t a girl eat lunch?”

Luz glanced down and noticed the pasta on her friend’s lunch tray.

“Ah, right.”

Skara looked around before meeting Luz’s eyes again.

“Where’s Amity? I figured you two would still be together.”

“She’s in line over there.” Luz waved a hand towards the sandwich bar. “We’ve had... an interesting day.”

Skara’s eyes twinkled with amusement.

“Care to share with the class?”

Luz grinned and launched into a retelling of what’d happened. From meeting with Atrox, to the golf cart incident, and Prudelphina Phrenemay.

“Hold up.” Skara raised a hand in the air, and Luz’s mouth snapped shut. “You ran into Prudy of all people?”

“Well we didn’t actually run into her, but it  _ was _ a close call.”

Skara rested her chin on her hand, making a noncommittal noise.

“Regardless, she totally had it coming. She’s a terrible person.”

“What makes you say that?” Luz asked.

“I was roommates with her last year.”

“What?!” Luz clapped her hands to her cheeks. No way!” 

Skara sighed.

“Unfortunately, it’s true.” She reached into her bag and pulled out her phone. She tapped on the screen a few times before sliding it across the table to Luz.

“I think this will tell you everything you need to know about her.”

Luz physically blanched at the awful interior decor. It had gaslight, gatekeep, and girlboss written all over it- a pitch perfect personification of Prudy. She took a moment to read each of the signs, her nose curling more and more with each one. 

“...This is a stock photo, right?” Luz glanced at Skara. “There’s no way someone would put this up on their wall and not expect to get dunked on.”

Skara chuckled dryly.

“This is actually a photo I took of the wall above her desk at the beginning of the semester, right after I moved in.” 

Luz’s jaw dropped.

“Oh my god!” She burst into a fit of giggles. “I’m so sorry!”

“Me too.” Skara leaned back into her seat. “Believe it or not, she added more signs over the year because she couldn’t stop herself from impulse-buying at Etsy.”

“No!” Luz wheezed. “Can I see them? Please?”

Skara grinned.

By the time Amity finally reached the booth, they were both howling with laughter. Skara had moved to sit next to Luz and they were both bent over her phone. They didn’t look up as Amity plopped down across from them. Amity didn’t mind, she already had an idea of what Skara was showing her. She dug into her food and patiently waited for them to notice her.

“Skara you have to send these to me!” Luz wiped a tear from her eye. “Willow and Gus will never believe it!”

“Sure, but can you do me a favor?” Skara glanced up and shot a playful wink at Amity.

Amity frowned as she chewed her food. She wanted to say something, but her mouth was full.

“Yeah!” Luz nodded her head eagerly, her eyes still glued to the phone. 

Skara smirked and whispered something into her ear. Luz finally peeled her gaze away from the phone and looked at Skara disbelievingly.

“Really?”

“Yup!” Skara chirped. Her eyes flickered to Amity again. “Alright, as much fun as this has been I need to get going.” She stood up, taking her lunch tray with her. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” She called over her shoulder, throwing one last wave to Luz as she disappeared around the corner.

Amity flushed in embarrassment as Skara left, leaving her alone with Luz. She hastily swallowed her food, struggling not to choke as she downed a glass of water to wash it down.

“What did she tell you?” 

Luz shot her a pair of finger guns.

“It’s a surprise!”

Amity blanched.

_ Oh god. _

She hated surprises. 

Amity always liked to be prepared to avoid having the rug pulled out from under her when she least expected it. Frankly, she'd had enough of that growing up with Ed and Em’s incessant pranks. Which is why she ran through five different contingency plans with Skara the night before on potential ways the totally-not-a-date-she-hoped-was-actually-a-date could go wrong. 

Predictably, a runaway golf cart hadn’t been anywhere on the list.

Neither had Prudelphina Phrenemay _ , _ but that was to be expected since uttering that name around Boscha was basically taboo now. (Her friend had never forgotten how Prudy tried to set Skara up on a blind date with one of her old flings, despite the fact she was already in a relationship with  _ her _ ).

“Great,” Amity managed stiffly. 

If Luz noticed her strained tone, she didn’t mention it. They both dug into their food, and fell into a conversation about the latest episode of the  _ The Good Witch Azura _ live action series. Inevitably, the conversation took a turn towards shipping.

“What do you think about Azurate?”

“Bless you,” Amity replied automatically, wishing she had thought to bring a pack of tissues with her.

“I uh, didn’t sneeze.” Luz frowned. “Y’know, the ship name between Azura and Hecate?”

Amity raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, you mean Hecazura.”

“No.” Luz shook her head. “It’s Azurate.”

Amity stared at Luz, trying to see if she was joking or not, but her friend’s neutral expression indicated that she was completely serious. She carefully placed her sandwich wrap onto her lunch tray, and laced her fingers together as she propped her elbows up on the table. Amity unconsciously fell into the explanatory tone of speaking she used when she read to kids at the library on the weekends.

“Luz. Even if ‘Azurate’ is used by a few members of the fandom-”

“It’s widely used!” Luz protested.

“Hecazura is the far more commonly accepted ship name.” Amity reached for her phone, ignoring the flood of messages between Skara and Boscha that had exploded from her ploy earlier in the day. She opened Twitter and tapped on the tweet pinned to Atticus Kaine’s profile. “Look, the show’s creator used #hecazura when they dropped the season four trailer.”

Luz leaned over the table, narrowly avoiding getting ketchup on her t-shirt. Amity rolled her eyes in fond exasperation, and set her phone down on the table so her friend could get a closer look. Luz’s frown deepened upon seeing Amity’s phone screen. 

“Who’s Mittens?”

“No one!” Amity snatched the phone off the table, silently cursing her siblings for screwing her over despite living across the country. “Anyway! Did you see it?”

Luz nodded.

“Yeah, but I still disagree.” She rapped her knuckles on the table. “The show’s creator supporting Hecazura is one thing, but what about the author of the book series? U. U. G. is pretty much off the grid, and stays out of fandom discourse.”

“That may be.” Amity leaned forward. “But ship names are created by members of the fandom community, for the fandom community. Therefore, majority rules.”

Luz crossed her arms and huffed.

“You haven’t proven Hecazura is used by most fans.” She raised a single finger in the air. “And even if it is, that’s no reason it should be the default name for the ship!”

Amity gave her an incredulous look.

“Then what’s your reasoning for Azurate?”

Luz shrugged.

“It just sounds cooler.”

Before Amity could strategically pick apart Luz’s shoddy argument and prove her wrong once and for all, a familiar voice broke through the cafeteria chatter.

“There she is!”

Amity’s eyes widened as she spotted Boscha across the room wearing her signature shit eating grin, making a beeline straight towards their table.

“Fuck.” Quick as lighting, Amity unlocked her phone and shot off a text. 

“Oh, who’s that?” Luz asked. “A friend?”

“Unfortunately,” Amity said flatly, slipping her phone into her pocket with a scowl.

Luz’s brows furrowed in confusion, but before she could question Amity further, Boscha arrived and promptly slid into the booth next to Luz. Boscha shot her a one fingered salute which Amity readily returned, and turned towards Luz.

“So you’re the one Amity was mumbling about in her sleep last night,” she remarked casually, as if describing the weather. 

Amity’s jaw dropped, utterly mortified.

Luz’s throat became mysteriously dry, and she struggled to string words together.

“Uhh...”

Boscha laughed.

“Is Luz short for something? She kept mentioning a 'Luzura' in a very... excited tone."

Blood rushed through Amity’s ears and all she saw was red. The next thing she knew, she was dragging Boscha by the collar out of the cafeteria and halfway out the door.

“See ya around, Luz!” Boscha called out merrily as she was thrown outside.

“I am dealing with you later!” Amity snarled before slamming the door in her face.

“As you wish!” Boscha called back jeeringly through the door. She turned around snickering to herself, but her stomach dropped to the floor when she saw Skara standing in front of her. Hand propped on her hip, wearing a crooked smile, her girlfriend had never looked more terrifying (or beautiful, but that was simply a fact).

“Fuck.” 

Meanwhile, Amity stormed back to the table where Luz was awkwardly stirring her iced mocha. She slowed down and slid back into her seat, making the questionable decision to rest her head on the table (who knew the last time it had been cleaned?).

After a few moments, Luz cleared her throat and tried to break the silence.

“Are you okay?”

“Not really,” Amity mumbled.

“Right.” Luz anxiously tapped her fingers on her knee, trying to think of a way to save the conversation and the probably-not-a-date-she-wished-was-a-date. “So, uh, what do you want to do now?”

Amity didn’t say anything for a moment, and Luz feared that this thing/shindig/hangout/date(?) was good as over. But then, Amity released a long-suffering sigh and raised her head from the table.

“Let’s just get out of here.”

Luz nodded and grabbed both of their trays, carting them over to the tray return at the end of the hall before rushing back over to Amity. Miraculously, there were no inconveniently placed trash cans to fall over on the way back. As Luz passed the desert freezer, an idea struck her.

\---- ---- ----

Amity decided to check her phone messages as she waited for her friend to come back- anything to distract her from the fact that Boscha had ruined her not-a-date-hangout with Luz. Predictably, there were no less than 100 texts from Skara and Boscha, likely about the broken ukulele. She ignored them for now and tapped on the traitorous text message that had nearly given away her childhood nickname to Luz. Unsurprisingly, there were several messages below it.

_ Elmo: hayyy mittens 😼 _

_ Elmo: r u comin home for spring break??????????? _

_ Elmo: i need someone else whos single to hang out with at moms party _

_ Elmo: viney has em curled around her finger _

_ Elmo: never seen her this docile before _

_ Elmo: its sick 🤢 _

_ Eeyore: fuck off. _

Amity scoffed, and typed out a response.

_ A(mit)y: No. <3 _

She shut off her notifications and pocketed her phone. Running a hand through her hair, she briefly wondered if Boscha would still be alive when she returned to her dorm room later.

“Amity!” 

Luz was barreling across the mess hall right towards her. For a moment, she thought Luz was going to ram right into her, but her friend managed to skid to a stop, teetering on her feet.

“Here!” Luz extended a strawberry flavored paleta towards her, taking a bite out of her own kiwi flavored one.

Amity took the proffered dessert with a quiet thank you. Luz seemed to sense that she was still embarrassed about what had happened earlier, and set off at an easy pace out of the mess hall. They walked down the stairs leading to the quad in silence, the only sound being the soft chirping of birds and chattering of students around them.

Amity tried to sneak a glance at Luz out of the corner of her eye, only to see that her friend was already looking at her, concern clear in her eyes. Amity hurriedly whipped her gaze back in front of her, but the motion didn’t go unnoticed by Luz.

“Do you want to sit down over there?” Luz asked, pointing to a pair of wooden benches under large willow trees. 

Amity nodded, and the two made their way over. They sat down, leaving enough space for another person between them. Luz kicked her feet as she finished her ice cream, and Amity stared at the melting strawberry as if it held the answer to all her problems.

“It’s okay, y’know.”

“Hmm?” Amity tore her eyes away from the dessert and managed to meet Luz’s eyes.

“To uh, be embarrassed.” Luz let out an awkward laugh. “I’ve been there. Not like that-” She gesticulated wildly with her hand, blushing slightly. “But yeah. I get it.”

Amity nodded slowly, wracking her mind for what to say.

_ Should I apologize for what Boscha did? I mean it wasn’t my fault but no one should’ve been subjected to that. _

Strawberry ice cream dripped down her fingers, tracing pink lines down her arm. Amity didn’t notice, but Luz did.

_ Should I say thank you for not thinking I’m a freak and running away from me? _

She watched as Luz leaned in close to her, closing the distance between them. Her breath caught in her throat as Luz gently took her free hand, and gave it a firm squeeze.

“Amity.” Luz swallowed the lump down her throat. “Can I-”

God smiled down upon them one last time as the crow soared overhead, dropping off a parting gift before it disappeared into the clouds. 

The smell was absolutely putrid, shooting from Amity’s nose directly into her skull.

But she wasn’t the victim here.

No, that was Luz.

Adorable, kind, charming, sweet, Luz. 

Whose head and shoulders were now splattered with bird shit. 

Amity cringed as a dribble of it ran down Luz’s cheek. She reached out reflexively, wanting to help, but recoiled when another wave of the smell hit her. 

And Luz.

Adorable, kind, charming, sweet, Luz. 

She didn’t curse (as Amity surely would have).

She didn’t recede into herself, mortified beyond belief.

That just wasn’t her.

Instead, she burst out laughing. Hard.

Tears streamed down her face, and she didn’t even bother wiping them away. Her eyes were on Amity, who had been initially stunned silent- but her friend’s expression began to crack. And soon enough, Amity joined in celebrating the absurdity. Loud, uproarious laughter filled the air, disrupting the calm of the early afternoon. Save for a few passerby that gave them odd looks, the moment was theirs and theirs alone. 

“What the actual hell is today?” she gasped. “How are either of us alive right now?”

“I don’t know!” Luz wheezed. “Oh god! I smell  _ so _ bad!” She self-consciously scooted away from Amity. “How can you stand it?!”

Amity didn’t answer, too caught up in the ridiculousness of it all. She laughed until her stomach clenched, and her cheeks hurt from smiling so hard. 

After some time, Amity leaned back into the bench and closed her eyes. She rubbed a hand over her face before glancing at Luz, taking in her completely disheveled appearance.

“We need to get you cleaned up.”

“We?” Luz teased, a smile playing at the corner of her lips.

Amity didn’t hesitate this time.

“Yeah.” 

She stood up and stretched, joints popping satisfyingly as she bit back a yawn. 

“I have access to the varsity sports gym showers.” She hooked a thumb, pointing across the quad. “It’s nearby and you won’t have to walk all the way back to your dorm scaring off anyone within a mile radius.”

“Sounds like a plan!” Luz jumped to her feet, tossing the remains of her ice cream into a trash can nearby. “Lead the way!”

The walk to the gym was quiet and comfortable. They fell into conversation about upcoming spring break plans, Luz going back home to visit her mom and Amity remaining on campus. 

Their hands brushed together a few times, and it was only when Luz tripped and stumbled from a crack in the sidewalk that Amity caught her hand, and didn’t let go. 

\---- ---- ----

“So uh, this is me.” Luz rocked back and forth on her feet, standing outside her dorm room. “Thanks for walking me back.”

“Of course,” Amity quipped. “Can’t have you getting another concussion on me.”

“Right.” 

They lapsed into silence, looking at each other for an extended moment.

A new voice cut through the air, startling them both as they turned towards it.

“Luz!” Willow called through the door. “You can’t come inside without giving Amity a proper goodbye!”

Luz flushed, mumbling something under her breath about betrayal and stupid supersonic hearing as her eyes shifted away from Amity. 

Feeling emboldened, Amity stepped forward and took Luz’s hand again in her own. She brought her other hand to Luz’s chin and tugged it towards her. Then, she leaned in.

“You smell terrible,” she admitted. “But that’s okay. Because I like you way too much too care.”

Luz managed a shaky nod.

“S- so,” she stammered. “Can we-?”

Amity met Luz’s uncertainty with heated reassurance, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She reached up and gently cupped Luz’s cheek in her hands. And when Luz didn’t falter, instead returning her smile with one of her own, Amity swiftly pulled her down so that their lips met. 

Clumsy at first, both unused to the intimate motions. But as the initial nerves all but faded, so did any last vestiges of restraint. Something soared in Amity’s chest, and a wave of euphoria rushed through her. A dizzying bombardment of emotions, joy and relief and hope all intersecting at a point she couldn’t quite place, manifesting in a grounding sensation of contentment and comfort. 

All the mistakes made, the mishaps encountered, coalesced with the balance of the moment they were living in right now: Luz’s shuddering breaths, Amity’s hand tangled into Luz’s damp hair, and the gentle pressure of lips finally meeting- dappled in the light and warmth of the sun looming overhead. The anxiety, discomfort, and stress from the day melted away as Amity relaxed into Luz’s embrace, head tucked under her (girl)friend’s(?) chin. 

Luz was the first to pull back, giddy, still breathless, and on cloud nine (probably where that fucking crow was flying right about now). Brown eyes met amber with unrestrained delight.

“Skara sent me two tickets to her band’s show this Friday.” Her hands around Amity’s waist were firm and steady. “Do you want to go together?”

Amity blinked, half-surprised even though she really should’ve seen this coming. With her arms wrapped around Luz’s neck, the words flew out of her mouth before she could think- easy and sure.

“It’s a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all she wrote, folks.
> 
> For more skarscha content, check out these fics my friends released in honor of my 21st birthday today:  
> [Harmony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933667/chapters/73679043) by AtticusKaine  
> [...What?!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942688) by Swolf  
> [Piece of Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955585) by EleenaDume and tiredandjaded
> 
> Artists and writers- check out the skarscha zine I'm organizing with a few of my friends [ here! ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1kreJHAjg7Igt9V5V0qS5UpuKjx-SongGUc6DFnOpbD8/edit?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other toh works [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa_Alycia/works). Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/godless_glasses), [tumblr](https://lexa-alycia.tumblr.com), [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/godless.glasses/)


End file.
